Vanuatu
The Solomon Empire The Solomon Empire is a sovereign nation located in the Solomon Islands (Bougainville island), Papua New Guinea, Australia and Vanuatu. The capital City is Port Olry. History Early History The Solomon Empire was formed by a youtuber called IanSpace71 on November 18th 2018 after mining and voting for 512 gold. One of it's biggest contributor to the nation is DanTheOneAndOnly who donated 300 gold to the nations funding followed by IanSpace71. The Age Of Rapid Growth (18th November 2018-Ongoing) After the independence of The Solomon Empire, the country starts to thrives with new player joining the country including in the main capital itself thanks to random inviting new players to the nation. The Micronesian Succession On December 30, 2018 Half of all Solomon towns left the Solomon Empire and declared independence. They created the state of Micronesia. The cities that left were: Port Oly (the new capital), Townsville, Port Mobsby and Lae. The capitial and leader of the succession was New Britian. Government The political system is currently an monarchy. Military Military service is mandatory. IanSpace71 also urge their citizen to have an enchanted armour set to to prove that his nation is capable fighting any foes or enemies of the nation itself. Buildings and Infrastructure * Solomon National Railroad * The Mergopolis Capital Building * The Mergopolis Jail * Holy Ianism Church * St. Ian Church * Sky Tower 2.0 * Mergopolis National Road * Mergopolis-Port Mobsby Tunnel * Port Mobsby Town Hall/ Museum Notable People * IanSpace71 * DanTheOneAndOnly * ElectricEel * toymaster3 * Seb Culture Religion Ianism The main religion in this nation is Ianism. Ianism is a religion that worships both IanSpace71 and IanNotEN or some sort of cult of personality Papuanism Papuanism is a religion in the Solomon Empire. It is predominantly seen in the city of Port Mobsby and it is the main religion there. Papuanism believes that the island of Papua is special and Papua is the perfection of the earth and all goodness and joy is spread from the island of Papua. The closer you are to the island the closer you are to perfection. Many things are worshiped in Papuanism because it has many gods. The gods have no names because it is believed names reflect human possession and greed. The gods are refereed to the god of their nature (Example: God of defence, God of fertility, God of Papua). The gods are different animals found on the island of Papua. The most important god is the God of Papua, also known as the Common Tube-Nosed Fruit Bat which is believed to be the essence of Papua. Many things are worship including many different gods and even the land of Papua itself, although the worship of the land and the God of Papua are the most popular. Papuanism looks down on the destruction of Papuan blocks, trees or passive creatures. The symbols of Papuanism consist of: The Island of Papua, The Common Tube Nosed Fruit Bat and the Bird of Paradise Architecture The Solomon Empire uses manly wood and stone for its buildings. Leaves can also be seen in some buildings. Oak and jungle is the most common wood used. Towns * Port Mobsby * Mergopolis (Capital) * Lae * Morobe * Port Orly * Townsville Diplomatic Relations * United States (Ally) * France (Ally) * Australia (Ally) * Ming (Ally) * Malaysia (Ally) * New Guinea (Ally) Category:Nations Category:Nation